


all that is familiar

by sunarists



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sports, Commentary, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, Pro-Bending, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunarists/pseuds/sunarists
Summary: Mako finds himself on the business end of a bolt of lightning meant for Wu and falls into a coma. It's the spirits that keep him asleep for so long- apparently they have something important to tell him.There seems to be a constant in every single reality.Every reality except for Mako's.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	all that is familiar

**Author's Note:**

> happy wuko week! i figured i wouldn't have enough time to create something new for each prompt of each day, so i decided to mash as many of them together as i could and ended up with this. i'm also using this to push my "let wuko say fuck" and "animated characters but with EYEBROW SLITS" agenda so. deal with it i suppose. 
> 
> the prompts from wuko week included in here are:  
> day 1: first kiss/confession  
> day 2: angst  
> (i think)  
> day 3: role swap  
> day 4: fluff  
> day 5: alternate universe

It happens like this; 

It's been a couple years now, since Korra split the world apart with a spirit portal that shot right out of Republic City and up into the stars, and things are good. The Air Nomads are thriving, Korra and Asami are still sickeningly in love, Bolin is still enthusiastically partaking in movers. 

As for Mako? Well.

Mako thinks he's happy. He's not sure.

All he knows is that is work is fulfilling, and he's grown to feel comforted at the side of Wu. 

Prince- no, _King-_ Wu is uttering the last of his speech to the Earth Kingdom; bright, ambitious words about destroying the rings, destroying the castes. Mako listens with dutiful attention, but this topic is a little near and dear to his heart- after all, he and Bolin had crept the streets for scraps, once, a long time ago. The Lower Ring had always felt so painfully familiar to him. 

And now, after this, there would be no Lower, Middle, Upper Ring. Just the great city of Ba Sing Se, in all its glory. 

_(Mako is proud of him- he'd never admit it, but it's true. He's proud of the way Wu seems to shine in the eyes of his people, eyes that look on with rapt attention and pure adoration. He's proud of the way Wu seems to stand a little taller, hold his head higher even weighed down by his crown)_

Wu's got his hands gripping the edge of his podium, each word injected with an honest passion that Mako won't ever truly understand. The crowd is quiet, listening to him with bated breath, and Mako scans them all, eyes narrowed in the sunlight. It all seems to be fine- citizens, poor and rich alike, are gathered to listen to their king. It's normal. 

It's fine. 

Until it's not. 

Because _there_ , at the back of the crowd, lurks a figure dressed in black. They seem to be alone, but there's something off putting, about this dark person in a sea of emerald green and mint and yellow. 

The figure raises a bare hand, two fingers pointed directly an unaware Wu.

Mako's heart drops out of his chest.

_(He's been into Asami's warehouses- watched test runs for the cars and vehicles boredly while she scribbled unintelligible notes onto her clipboard. The most interesting thing that ever happened was when they did crash checks to see how durable the designs were. That would pique Mako's interest- to watch these big, beautiful cars, Asami's pride and joy, so carefully metalbended and cultivated, slamming into walls with sickening crunches. They seem to crash in slow motion- he thinks he can see each slab of metal folding, each crack in the window spreading. It's ugly to watch, yet he can never tear his eyes away)_

It's like watching a car wreck, as that lone figure in black assumes a stance that's all too familiar to Mako- the first crackles of static sparking around the stranger's fingers. Wu's still talking, the crowd is still listening, and Mako can do nothing but let out a choked noise of warning before blue lightning shoots out of the assassin's fingers and directly towards Wu. 

And just like those car wrecks, it feels like slow motion- the lightning is sailing over this sea of people, unstoppable in its fury. Wu stutters to a stop, and Mako doesn't even _think_ before he's lunging forward and _shoving_ with all his strength. He's probably thrown Wu halfway across the stage, but he's in no state to check. 

After all, the lightning that had been making a beeline for Wu had now encapsulated him, pulsing through him in destructive shocks until he's at his knees and _screaming._ He thinks he hears the crowd screaming, and _maybe_ that's Wu that has his hands on his shoulders and saying, " _Mako! Mako, stay with me!"_

But he doesn't know for sure. His consciousness is fading- Mako doesn't think he's dying, but he's sure as hell not quite alive either. 

Distantly, he wonders if someone else is protecting Wu as his vision cuts to black. 

* * *

_"Korra, if you can't bring him back, who can? You're the_ Avatar, _for fuck's sake-_ "

_"Your Majesty, you need to rest-"_

_"Hi, Mako- I read somewhere that people who're in coma can still hear you- so.... it's me. Bolin. Your brother-"_

_"Wu, I don't_ care _if you're the King, go get some fucking sleep- yeah, well_ I'm _the Avatar. I'll airbend you to your bed if you don't get up_ now _-"_

_"Asami, Bolin, you need to leave so Katara can start her healing- yeah, I know I tried too, but she's our best shot-"_

_"Hi, Mako- Bolin again. You've been asleep for- it's been a week, now. Korra had to threaten Wu to leave your side again. She even brought in Asami- I mean, if anyone knows how scary they are together, it's you-"_

_"I have a theory, Korra, about why he's been under for so long-"_

_"You idiot. Why the fuck would you jump in front of a bolt of lightning meant for me, Mako_ -" 

_"Bolin here. So- Katara and Jinora think you're supposed to be communicating with the spirits about something. Or they're going to try and show you something. Jinora says she can feel more spiritual presence in here with every day that passes by- and eventually, you'll wake up once you know what you're supposed to know. I'm not really sure, to be honest. It hurt my head to think about. Please wake up soon, big brother. I'm lost without you."_

_"Mako, if you wake up, Asami and I will never tease you for being our ex again. Avatar's honour. Please-"_

_"Come on Mako, please wake up- I need you. What other jackass would jump in front of lightning for me- I need you-"_

* * *

Mako wakes up, and there's something very, _very_ wrong. 

He's not in his room, nor is he in the royal hospital. He's not on Air Temple Island, not in his old loft that he'd shared with Bolin, not in Asami's mansion or _any_ place recognisable to him. The aura feels faintly foreign to him- like he's not really supposed to be here. He's on a large bed, large enough for two people, and this room has large, floor to ceiling windows. It's decorated ornately, with delicate vases and expensive looking paintings. 

Mako frowns. He's never been here before. 

"Are you awake?" A shrill voice pierces the silence in the air, coming from outside of the room- it's a familiar voice, and his heart squeezes.

When Wu walks through the doorway, Mako's eyes widen. 

He's never seen his friend in such a- well- _normal_ outfit. He still looks smart, in the tailored black suit he's wearing, but that's exactly the issue. 

It's _black._

Mako's brain goes a little fuzzy, his eyes following the man as he approaches him. The suit seems to fit him nicely- he looks comfortable, in it. Classy. Elegant. 

"Oh, good, you _are_ awake." He says warmly, but calmly- as if Mako hadn't been unconscious for- well, he doesn't really know how long. "That was a nasty hit you took at last night's match." 

Match? What _match?_

Wu approaches his bedside, setting a glass of water down on the night stand and dropping a kiss on Mako's forehead casually, patting his cheek before dipping into open door of the bathroom. 

Mako's mouth drops open dumbly, his forehead still tingling and warm from where Wu's lips had pressed to it. 

Wu had _kissed_ him. 

That feeling- that something was mildly off, hits him again, full force.

 _'Katara and Jinora think you're supposed to be communicating with the spirits about something. Or they're going to try and show you something.'_ Bolin _had_ said that, hadn't he? While Mako was in coma? 

Or is Mako still in a coma? Is this his imagination- the mysterious _thing_ that the spirits were trying to show him? 

A headache starts pulsing through his skull, rattling it agonisingly. He bites down on a groan. 

"How's your head?" Wu calls from the bathroom, perfect timing- Mako can see him adjusting his tie, in front of the mirror, combing a hand through his hair. "Spirits, it was hard to watch- illegal headshot, from an _Earthbender,_ no less. I got docked ten percent of my salary when I started swearing into the mic. Apparently, cursing is _not_ okay for a pro-bending commentator." Wu pops his head out of the bathroom, grinning at Mako. "Who knew?" 

Mako smiles back at him, weakly, but it lasts only a second. Now he knows something's wrong for _sure-_ wherever he is, whenever it is, he's still a pro-bender. Wu is a commentator, and _nothing_ is familiar to him. 

"What?" Is all he says dumbly, and Wu's face crumples into one of concern. 

"Babe-" Mako flinches at the pet name (a _pet name! Unbelievable!)_ and Wu sits on the edge of the bed, placing his hand over Mako's forehead, fingers dancing over his scalp looking for bumps and scratches. "- are you okay?" 

"Where am I?" Mako chokes back, panic starting to settle in. 

From what he could gather- which really wasn't much- the spirits had to be showing Mako some sort of sick, twisted alternate universe. One where Mako wasn't helping the Avatar save the world, one where King Wu wasn't the king at all, one where Mako and Wu were _dating._

Wu's voice is dripping with worry when he responds. "You're home? You had that match, last night- against the Rhino Lions? Their Earthbender took a disc and hit you in the head with it?"

Mako wonders if his consciousness is being dropped into another Mako's body- wonders if the spirits were making this all up as they went along, or if in this unknown world, Mako had already built a life for himself. A life with Wu. 

And guiltily, he wonders if he's ruining it. 

It's now, that he realises he has enough information about himself to live as the Mako of this universe- he doesn't _have_ to screw it up here. He can lay low, pretend he's the _real_ Mako of this place until his body wakes up in his own realm. He learns whatever lesson the spirits are trying to teach him, and nobody would be any the wiser.

That is, if he ever wakes up. He shakes that thought away, his head beginning to throb with an insistence. 

"Yeah." He says softly to Wu. "Sorry, I- I was confused for a second." 

Wu's face floods with relief, smiling gently at him. Mako's breath catches in his throat for a second- feelings he's been so careful to quash resurfacing with every second that dragged on. 

See, _back home_ \- back in _Mako's_ world, he's just a simple bodyguard for a King that he- he _might've_ been confused about.

 _Back home_ , Mako wakes up every morning, at the crack of dawn like most firebenders tend to do, and situates himself outside of Wu's door, replacing the common guard that had taken the night shift. There'll be a couple hours of standing and doing nothing, until Wu swings his door open and yanks Mako into his room like he always does, chattering steadily while he leans over maps and scripts and laughs at Mako's idle comments from his perch on the edge of the couch, even if they weren't particularly funny. They go about their day and at the end of it, when the sun is long gone and Mako can feel the wear and tear of the day weighing him down, Wu wishes Mako a good night with a smile that stretches his face and crinkles his eyes and finally leaves Mako alone, his heart stuttering and his brain whirling. And he'll go into his room, violently ignore his own train of thought while he tries to sleep, and then wake up the next morning to do it all over again. 

So now, _here,_ where this other Mako seems to be _happy,_ with _Wu_ \- it's like a slap in the face. Something he maybe-kind of-sort of wants but can never have. Tangible, just outside the reaches of his grasp. 

"Are you sure?" Wu cards his hands through Mako's hair once, his touch strangely soothing. "I have to go to the arena soon for the second round- but I can call in if you want me to stay?" 

Mako's not sure how he feels, being left alone in this unfamiliar apartment, but the last thing he wants to admit is that he needs help and have to _explain_ his predicament to anyone, let alone to his- his _boyfriend?_

 _Well_ \- Mako realises with a pang that Wu isn't actually his. Not really. 

"I'll be fine." He reassures him. "I just need to rest." 

Wu smiles again, patting Mako's hand. "Alright. Call if you need- Bolin and Korra are worried about you, too. She narrowly avoided a suspension, after what she did to the guy that got you." 

Mako can't help but smirk a little fondly. Some things would never change. 

"Alright, now I've _really_ got to head out." Wu jumps up from the bed, straightening his jacket once more. "Shit, I'm going to be _late_. I'll see you tonight!" 

And before Mako can even question it, Wu's leaning down and pressing a quick peck to his lips, chaste and fast, before half-jogging out. 

"I'll bring back some dumplings!" Is the last Mako hears from him, before the sound of the door closing echoes through the empty room. It barely registers in his mind that he's alone, because his ears are still ringing as he brings his fingers up to his lips. 

This is the norm, in this universe. Wu gives Mako _kisses_ and takes care of him when he's injured and brings back dumplings on his way home from work. 

Some sort of dark feeling grows in the pit of his stomach, gnarling and growing until he's frowning and gripping the sheets til his knuckles are white. It's all so _easy,_ here. This universe's Mako is _happy-_ not the absent, melancholy that Mako resigned himself to back home. 

He doesn't know what to do with this information. 

Mako sits alone with his thoughts for a few minutes that feel like hours. He's restless, but far too nervous to get off the bed, let alone step out of the _room._ So instead he just sits, very still, trying to keep his breathing even and slow. 

And all of a sudden, the room starts to feel a little blurry. The colours start swirling together and the hard lines of the room start to curve. It feels like Mako's vision is curling in on itself, the home suddenly a sensory overload and Mako fights a whimper that threatens to come out of his mouth as everything starts spinning faster and faster and faster and-

He shuts his eyes. 

* * *

_"Hey Mako. Asami here. Korra's out doing- you know, Avatar things. And Varrick roped Bolin into another mover- it was hard to drag him away, but we thought it'd be a good distraction. I mean- I know you'd want Bolin to keep busy. And Wu- now he's a tough nut to crack. Did you know how stubborn he was? You probably did- you_ do _see him all the time. He slept in this shitty armchair for the first couple nights until Korra manhandled him out. He feels guilty. We've told him not to be- you were brave, doing your job like that."_

_"Lin came by. She's kind of like you- so awful with her feelings. It's funny. I know she's worried about you though. She said she's making five beat cops guard Wu while you're... out of commission. Not that he wants them, of course."_

_"He just wants you, Mako. We all do. I hope you can hear me, maybe. Maybe you'll wake up soon. The spirits wouldn't take you away from us- right?"_

* * *

When Mako opens his eyes, he's on Air Temple Island. He only knows this because when he jolts out of a different bed he'd closed his eyes on, he looks directly out a large window, where Republic City stretches along the opposite side of the harbour. 

Except, Republic City doesn't look much like Republic City at all. 

Half the buildings are nothing but rubble with smoke lazily wafting out of it. It's nighttime, and the normally thriving community is dead and quiet, no neon signs or alit houses that Mako can see from across the water. There's a wall obstructing part of the view, unfinished and rough- he frowns. 

He's never seen that wall before.

Dread settles at the pit of his stomach. He already knows that he's in some sort of other universe- the spirits haven't finished what they're trying to tell him, apparently. Mako doesn't know how long it'll be, until they're satisfied. How many universes they'll force him into, how many alternate Makos they'll wedge his mind into like a puzzle piece that doesn't fit.

He's scared. 

_Will he ever get back home?_

"Do you ever sleep?"

Mako whips around, hands raised and warming as he feels fire pulse through his veins. Asami stands just outside his doorway, her red lips curled into a tired looking smirk, and he balks at the sight of her. 

Her hair, for one, has been haphazardly chopped off- uneven waves that end just above her shoulders, swinging whenever she moves her head. She wears pants- flowy and practical, as well as sturdy combat boots. She looks stronger- not that the Asami that Mako's used to _isn't_ strong- her arms coiled with firm muscle, shoulders just a tad broader. She's got a scar creeping up her neck, poking out from under her collar. Knives swing at her belt, and Mako thinks he sees the handle of another pointing out of her boot.

"No." Mako answers honestly, and Asami chuckles lowly. 

"I was just coming to check on you- but you're awake, so can you try and get Wu to get some rest?" She asks. "He won't leave the war room. Korra gave up half an hour ago, and now I'm going to throw the towel in as well." 

Mako cocks his head curiously at the words " _war room",_ but nods accordingly. Asami gives him a thankful squeeze on the shoulder on his way out, and turns away to find her own room.

He looks around at Air Temple Island in wonder- the courtyard and building seem to be thoroughly barricaded by stone and metal- Earthbender handiwork. The building looks older, the feeling in the air kind of charged with a sort of tense misery. 

Mako walks by two people on his way to find the presumed war room- first, Iroh the second, who looks a little older, dressed casually, not in his red general robes. Plain, normal. Scuffed up.

"I tried moving Wu and he gave me a scolding that would put my mother to shame. He's in a foul mood." He says warningly. Mako lets out a bark of laughter, but his brow is furrowed in confusion.

That doesn't sound like Wu at all.

Only a few seconds after Mako walked by Iroh, he bumps into Suyin. Her hair, too, has been cut into less of an artful style, less fashionable and more accessible. 

"Boyfriend duty?" She teases, just as humorous as the Suyin Mako knows. "He's unshakable- looked Lin right in the eye and told her to fuck off- oh, has that boy developed a _filthy_ mouth. I blame you. Good luck." 

"I'll need it," he shoots back, seemingly on autopilot. Her laughter echoes all through the quiet courtyard, lightening the feel of it just minimally.

So Mako's dating Wu. Again. 

Is it a pattern?

There's something about this world that requires a war room and a barricaded island- probably that same something that has Republic City in shambles. He hoards all this information to himself as he finally finds himself at the door of the largest room in the building- a wild stab at the aforementioned "war room". 

He's not sure what he expected when he swings the door open, but definitely not _this._

All over the walls- newspaper clippings, mugshots, red string and blue string and purple string and coded messages that Mako can't even _pretend_ he understands. Maps with notes scribbled in the margins and rough sketches of machines and weapons. A large photo of a smirking Kuvira right in the middle of the wall where all the strings eventually end. 

So they hadn't defeated Kuvira, in this universe. Republic City was at war. It twists Mako's heart, to think of his home in the clutches of battle- buildings razed, people killed, fires that raged all over the land.

And there, right in the middle of all the mess, Wu hovers over a desk.

Mako startles again. 

Wu is taller, still lean, but _definitely_ a lot stronger than Mako's ever seen him. He's got a scar that slits his eyebrow, just missing his eye, slashing midway down his cheek. The eyes themselves seem darker, harder. Wu's hair is a little shorter, but still brown and curly- unstyled and floating loosely around his head. He has an ink smudge on cheek and a pen tucked behind his ear. He's leaned over maps, thick, inky lines slashed through regions. A knife lays on the table next to him- a royal, Earth Kingdom design. 

"I already _said-"_ Wu's voice is gravelly, deep and frustrated. "- I'm not _done_ yet." 

For a mortifying split second, Mako's words get stuck in his throat, his eyes still embarrassingly trained on Wu, and the scar that traces his face. He clears his throat, inhaling deeply. 

"You are for tonight." He says lightly, and Wu looks up. His entire demeanour changes- his hackles are lowered, his brow relaxes, and he sighs at the sight of Mako. 

"I'm- I'm sorry." Wu mutters, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I just- I just need to get this done." 

Mako risks a quick glance at the title of the map before turning his attention back to Wu. "I'm sure the evacuation routes won't go anywhere while you sleep." 

Wu pouts, and he feels so _familiar,_ like this. Mako chiding Wu. Wu being dramatic. Mako secretly finding it adorable. 

_None of this is real_. 

It stings.

"But I'm almost-" 

"No buts." Mako says firmly, crossing his arms- this is _classic_ of them- the bickering, the nagging. He and Wu stand there, in a glare-off for what feels like forever- if Wu was anything, he was a _stubborn_ bastard, narrowing his eyes at Mako until his impatience finally wins out and he rolls the map back up with a huff, shooting a nasty look at Mako. 

"I'm doing this because I lo-" Mako chokes on the word, his mouth suddenly feeling all too dry. 

He didn't. He's _sure_ he doesn't. He _can't._

How _easily_ that had almost slipped out of his absent mouth.

Mako shoves that thought at the very back of his mind. He'll ignore it. He's good at that. 

"- because I care about you, asshole." Is what he settles on- and for a quick moment, he worried it's too harsh, perhaps out of character for the Mako of this universe, but it elicits a snort from Wu, who picks up his knife and sticks it into his belt without fanfare and grabs his jacket. 

"How sweet." He says, voice layered thick with sarcasm, and Mako grins, unable to help himself. 

"Come on." He beckons, and Wu intertwines his fingers with his like it's the most natural thing in the world. Mako stiffens, but doesn't raise any suspicion. 

Wu's hand, calloused and warm, fits so well in his own. Absently, experimentally, Mako's thumb rubs the back of Wu's hand, and he hums appreciatively. 

"I got three whole warnings about coming to get you, you know." Mako says, and Wu wrinkles his nose, scowling a little. "Asami, Iroh and Suyin. Don't know what they were so worried about." 

"They're being dramatic." Wu complains loudly. "I didn't _threaten_ Iroh with a knife. I was just using it to point!" 

Mako lets out a surprised cough. "Iroh didn't say anything about knives." 

Wu blanches, eyes widening innocently. "What knife? I didn't mention a knife." 

Mako's in a sort of awe, with this vision of Wu. He's going out on a limb and assuming that this universe is the same as his own- except that they're at war, now. This is still King Wu- just with a thicker skin, all sharp edges and built for battle. This is what the Wu he knows is _capable_ of.

He feels his headache coming back on.

Mako's not entirely surprised when Wu follows him into the room he'd woken up in, but still mildly nervous when Wu hangs his jacket on the hooks on the back of the door. They _live_ together. 

It never ceases to amaze him. 

"You're supposed to be in bed yourself, mister." Wu says crossly, grabbing his pajamas and thankfully popping into the bathroom to change. "You came back here, like, five hours ago." 

"Couldn't sleep." Mako grumbles. "Went to get you instead." 

"Aw." He hears Wu coo. "I'm just a glorified teddy bear to you?" 

Mako feels heat shoot through his face at the casual flirtation- even comments as silly as that one would always pull a lick of embarrassment out of him, apparently. "Shut up." 

"Again, always so sweet." Wu jabs wryly, exiting the bathroom. His pajamas look nothing like the fancy silken robes Mako knows Wu wears- he wears a boring white undershirt, not unlike the one Mako wears under his coats, and basic cotton bottoms.

Green, of course. He's still an Earth Kingdom boy, at heart. It's a little endearing.

"Sleep." Mako demands, and then blanches.

He's an idiot. He's _such_ an idiot. Of course the fact that there was only _one_ bed in this shared room of theirs completely flew over his head, and now his mouth was drying up as Wu approached it calmly, sliding under the covers next to Mako with ease. 

He's kind of glad that it's dark, now, because surely his face is on _fire._ This is stupid. This is so, _so_ stupid. 

He's a _grown man_ and he's blushing like an adolescent boy because he's sharing a bed. How _embarrassing._ Wu's face is only inches away from his, and the former king seems to have no qualms tangling his legs with Mako's under the blanket. 

"Your feet are cold." Mako complains accidentally- oh _Agni,_ he said that _out loud,_ what the _fuck-_

"Deal with it." Wu mumbles, exhaustion smoothing his tone and slurring his words. "How come you weren't sleeping? I thought it was getting better." 

Mako blanks- why _isn't_ he sleeping in this universe?

It takes him a suspiciously long amount of time before he answers. 

"The usual." Vague, but Mako's not exactly known for being the gushy, in touch with his emotions type. It'll do. 

Wu sighs, and Mako can feel the warm breath against his jaw, smelling sort of minty. "I know you never want to talk about it, but I'm a pretty good listener when I shut my trap." 

"I know." Mako says, and he means it. Wu _can_ be a good listener. He's smart. He's logical. A people person. All the things a leader needs to be. "It's fine." 

Wu yawns, his face splitting kind of unattractively, and Mako fights a smile. "It's not, but I'll leave it for tonight. Try and sleep." 

And just like the first time, in the past universe, Wu's leaning in before Mako can object, gently brushing their lips together before moving away just as fast. And just like the first time, Mako's brain breaks off into radio static, unable to string his thoughts together in the sudden haze of his mind. 

"Night." He whispers quickly, turning over, leaving his back to Wu, only to hide his wide eyes and mouth, parted in shock. 

This backfires obviously, because Wu tucks his chin into the crook of Mako's neck, his hands coming to rest on his waist as his body brackets Mako's. 

He's mortified. He's the _little spoon?_ The _little spoon!_

He's never been the little spoon in his life.

But he supposes he's never been into alternate universes before, nor has he been kept in coma by spirits, nor has he ever been kissed by a man. 

First time for everything.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Wu breathes into his neck, warm and tingling. Mako fights the urge to freeze, letting his muscles relax, his back pressing snugly into Wu's chest. 

He's really comfortable, now that he thinks about it. He's warm, he's cared for, and he's not alone. With every realisation that pops into his mind, he curls in on himself a little more, letting himself be held. 

_Held._ Mako's never been held like this, not really. 

"Yeah." He replies honestly. By some unknown force, his eyelids are drooping, brain going a little fuzzy with tiredness. "Just need to sleep." 

His breathing is slowed, already in the grasp of sleep, when Wu whispers one last thing to him. 

" _I love you."_

* * *

 _"Spirits, you will not_ believe _the pro-bending match last night- Ba Sing Se Badgermoles and the Hogmonkeys. It was_ intense. _You would've loved it, Mako. I sure did- it was the first time I was free in the past_ week- _ugh, Avatar business_. _I went alone, though. Asami had meetings and Bolin's still filming his mover. I know you would've come with me though. Don't tell the others I said this, but you're my favourite to go watch matches with. You just know the sport so well! I forget you're a professional, when you're bodyguarding Wu. It's like you two are joined at the hip, these days."_

 _"Something tells me that you like that, though. I'm not sure if you_ know _you like being near Wu though. Maybe if you can hear me, you'll finally get it."_

* * *

When Mako jolts into existence, he's standing, looking out a window. It's a funny thing, to suddenly be aware of your own existence- how his consciousness seemed to just birth from pure nothingness. His heart is still racing, from Wu's words. He feels guilty, stealing them from the Mako of that universe. 

_"I love you."_

They replay in his head, over and over again. It's almost enough to distract him from the fact that, indeed, he was in another reality. He looks down at himself- dressed head to toe in an expensive, black suit, a red tie pressed against the white shirt covering his chest and creeping below where the buttons of his jacket began. Mako doesn't need to run a hand through his hair to know that it's gelled, stiff against his scalp. 

He has no bending here. He can feel the absence of fire in his heart- a wamth and passion he hadn't realised he had until it was gone. It's devastating- Mako feels dull, a little cold. But this isn't his body. He knows that back home, even while he lays asleep, stuck in his own mind, that fire will never leave him. 

In the reflection of the window, Mako takes a look at himself. A once over. Then another. Then another. 

It's not often he wears clothes like this. He had, on his first date with Asami. Then at Zhu Li and Varrick's wedding. The occasional ball that Wu had to attend- and Wu just _couldn't_ have his plus one dressed in _uniform_ at an event like _this,_ bodyguard or _not._

He's aware, for some foreign reason, that he's used to this, in this universe. His skin is accustomed to the rough fabric of the shirts, the uncomfortable tight leather shoes. This Mako is used to the glint of the cufflinks under morning sun, and his silken tie, smooth under his fingers. 

His hands brush the tie, once. He's well off, now- the him of the past, scrounging the city for the first time since their parents died, the him that kept Bolin out of trouble- he would have never _dreamed_ that he'd be where he was now. But simple luxuries, ones that he used to never even _think_ about affording, still inspired a little bit of awe in a deep down part of him- the scrappy kid from the city streets. 

"Your wife is here to see you, Mister President." 

Mako gets whiplash from how fast he turns around. Wu is here, once more, but it seems- it seems- 

He's Mako's bodyguard. Mako is the president of Republic City, and Wu is his _bodyguard._

It barely registers in his mind that Wu had mentioned a _wife-_ he stands there dumbly, his posture abhorrent as he looks Wu up and down. Wu in the ironed blue uniform, the one Mako is so used to seeing on _himself_ in the mirror. 

Wu's face twists a little, narrowing his eyes at Mako. 

"Earth to Mako." Wu jibes, smiling faintly. Mako gathers that their relationship here isn't too different from their relationship back home. Except, well- the obvious. 

"Sorry." Mako mutters. "Headache." 

"Again?" Wu chides, crossing his arms and leaning against the door. "You don't drink enough water." 

"No time." Mako grunts. It's not an unjust assumption, that the President would be busy, right? 

He makes his way towards the door Wu is holding open for him, walking slowly. Wu gives him a little shove, rolling his eyes when Mako turns back to glare at him. 

"You know how Asami gets when she has to leave Korra for- you know, first lady duties." He comments lightly. "Better not make it worse by being late." 

Mako is stumped. According to everything he's learned in the three minutes he's been here- he's the President of Republic City. Big whoop, whatever. But he's also married to _Asami,_ who seems to still be in a relationship with _Korra_ and- 

"A marriage of convenience?" He murmurs to himself, the lightbulb going off over his head. 

Are he and Wu- 

"Hey." The bodyguard's soft touch reaches his waist, an innocent gesture, but certainly not a platonic one. Mako supposes that answers his question. "Relax. I know you get nervous, being out with Asami-" 

"I'm not-" Mako interjects, but he doesn't move away from Wu. "- I'm just. I'm just tired." 

Wu makes a face at him. "Maybe if you didn't stay up all night rewriting that speech for the summit that's not for another _month-"_

"I like being prepared." Mako smirks.

Wu rolls his eyes, adjusting Mako's tie gently and patting the lapels of his jacket. It's a surprisingly intimate gesture- so _domestic_ and _soft._ Mako finds himself less surprised by this with every universe he visits- with every hug, every lingering gaze, every kiss and smile and laugh. 

And it's exactly what he's scared of. He's not sure if he should get used to this. 

Wu's hands dip a little lower down his waist, brushing over his hip, and Mako stiffens, making an awkward, morbidly conspicuous noise. The bodyguard pays him no mind, sighing at Mako and glaring at him. 

"You left your knife. Again." He tuts. "On the off chance that I'm separated from you, you'll have no other way to protect yourself- we've been _over_ this." 

Mako's about to apologise with enthusiastic bashfulness, but is silenced as he watches Wu raise his arm and flick his wrist. Not a second later, a small dagger flies out of the room, rushing down the hallway at such an exceptional speed that Mako can't help but flinch. It's for naught- Wu catches it easily, before gently tucking it into Mako's waistcoat. 

Mako is, to put it simple, dumbstruck. He'd never imagined Wu with bending before, let alone the ability to _metalbend._ It seems to be a part of him here- just like firebending and lightningbending was to him back home. 

It's- well, it's _amazing._

"Now come _on."_ Wu huffs impatiently. "Asami's _definitely_ going to be pissed now." 

The bodyguard shoves him lightly, but it's enough to send him stumbling- and frankly, the dizzying, spinning of the room isn't helping his cause. 

' _Now?'_ Mako's thoughts buzz through his head. He thinks he might hear Wu asking if he's okay, concerned and gently, but it's too low, too quiet compared to the tinny whine of static ringing in his skull. ' _Already?'_

And he doesn't catch himself when he stumbles- nor does he fall to the floor. He's already glitched out of existence, by then. 

* * *

_"Hey, big bro. Let me tell you- Varrick moves_ fast. _He's scheduled the premier for the mover in a couple weeks. You'll be awake by then, for sure! You have to be- the mover is about_ you, _of course. I'm playing you- because brothers, duh. I think this is Varrick's way of thinking of you. You know that man- he's a little wacky, but always good intentions. And this mover's gonna be a hit, Mako- you'll be a star!"_

_"I just hope you'll be able to see it in person. It won't mean shit, if you don't wake up."_

* * *

Mako wonders how long he's been asleep back home. He wonders if they think he's dead. Maybe they've given up on him. 

He hasn't exactly been the best friend to the rest of them before. 

When his eyes fly open, he's in a vast chamber, with high ceilings and velvet carpets and ornate gold lining deep scarlet furniture. The seat he's in is _big,_ overlooking the room, and also mildly uncomfortable. 

His bending is back. He's satisfied, when he opens his palm, a small flame dancing in the centre of it. Relieved. Comforted by its presence. 

"Fire Lord." Two bowing men enter the room, before standing upright once more. "The Earth King is here to see you." 

_Fire Lord?_ Holy _shit,_ he's the _Fire Lord,_ wow-

" _Earth King?"_ An indignant voice floats from outside the wide, heavy doors. " _I'm Mr. Fire Lord Mako as of two months ago!"_

The servants don't seem shocked, by Wu's theatrics. In fact, they seem rather fond of it, rolling their eyes playfully and bowing once more before leaving the room as Wu strolls in. It's almost enough to distract Mako from the fact that- wow, they are _married,_ okay- but not quite.

A simple gold band circles his left ring finger. It's classic, nothing flashy- it's exactly something he'd pick. Or Wu would pick for him. 

He doesn't know. Something tells him that Wu knows him well enough to choose something like this.

"Hey, Mako." Wu says casually, walking across the long room, taking his time. "Miss me?" 

"Always." He blurts, fighting the urge to slap his hand over his mouth. Wu coos, his face curling into a simper, and Mako scowls.

"You know, even though we're married, it's still so cute when you get all-" Wu gestures at his face, wiggling his fingers. "-flustered. It's okay, Mister Fire Lord- you're _allowed_ to be nice to your husband." 

"Shut up." Mako grumbles. This chamber is _morbidly_ large- Wu seems to have been walking forever. He supposes that's what the Fire Palace is like. Too large rooms and gold paint and other monarchs strolling in whenever they see fit. 

"That's more like it." Wu chuckles, finally approaching the throne Mako is sat in and clambering into his lap, sprawling himself across him. Mako has half a mind to shove him off, but refrains- it's so _easy,_ to forget this is not _his_ Wu. 

"Oh, the summit with the President was _awful."_ Wu complains loudly, echoing through the throne room. "I can't wait for Candidate Zhu Li to knock him out in the next election. She's got our backing, a hundred percent." 

Mako hums accordingly, nodding at all the right places, ignoring how comfortable he felt with a bundle of King Wu in his lap. He's warm, balanced- it's an innocent touch, a sign of how _familiar_ Wu felt to him. 

In this universe, his own universe, and every other universe. 

"He wants to expand territory." Wu sighs, rubbing his eyes. "Like he doesn't have a ridiculous amount of unused acres already. And Avatar Aang didn't want Republic City to be any larger than it already is. If he did, it would be! Larger, that is." 

"You're exhausted." Mako states, and Wu giggles weakly. 

"That obvious?" He mumbles- and weariness creeps on the corners of his voice. 

Mako doesn't know what possesses him to do so, but when he stands, he brings Wu with him, swinging him up bridal style and taking a stab at where his own chambers would be. He follows the energy, the pulses in his veins. 

"Always so spontaneous." Wu claps eagerly in his arms. "You romancer!" 

"Oh, quit it." Mako scowls. "You _always_ ask me to carry you." 

Wu smirks, but doesn't answer. That's something this universe and his own have in common, he supposes. 

"I'm only here for the weekend." Wu comments nonchalantly, harrumphing as Mako not-so-gently deposits him on the large king sized bed. 

"Stay longer." Mako murmurs, a sort of childish whine. Wu laughs, airy and bright and tinkling through the room, before getting up and starting his night routine. Mako thinks that it must be cold, when Wu's away. The bed must feel too large, the room too quiet. 

"Oh, you know I wish I could." The King sighs around a toothbrush. Foam circles his mouth, and Mako absently reaches out and rubs a bit that was dripping down his chin. "But I need to be there to oversee the election- and unlike the _Fire Lord,_ I can't just send a delegate to witness." 

"Sorry." Mako replies smugly, and Wu glares at him, deadpan, before his expression smooths over once more. He plucks the gold headpiece Mako hadn't realised was stuck in his hair, placing it softly on the nightstand.

"Asami's always a good pick." He hums. "I like that she's able to visit. I still wish it was you, though." 

He crawls under the covers, securely pressed into Mako's side, He's warm, the dip in the bed from his weight making Mako feel strangely at home. 

He's getting used to it. 

He's not sure if it's a good or bad thing. 

"Don't start working as soon as you get up." Wu pokes him in the ribs. "I know you stupid firebenders get up at the crack of dawn every morning. Ridiculous, if you ask me." 

"I _didn't_ ask you." Mako grumbles back, and wheezes when Wu digs his finger into his ribs again. " _Ow-_ fine, I take it back!" 

"That's what I thought." The smaller man says cockily, before his face splits into a yawn. "You used to be so stubborn. Love has made you soft." 

"It has." Mako says easily. 

Then he stops breathing. 

_It has._

Oh. 

_Oh._

"Good night, Mako. I love you." Wu murmurs sleepily, leaning over and flicking the lamp off, pecking his cheek before settling back into the mattress. Mako doesn't respond, even when the room is shrouded by darkness, even when Wu's breathing slowly evens out into soft, fluttering snores. 

_Love has made you soft._

_It has._

Did he say that? 

Did he _mean it?_

_(Mako doesn't really like smoothies all that much, but Wu gets him one every time they go out, and he drinks it to see the satisfied beam on his face and the skip in his step. Mako always gets nervous when Wu speaks in front of large crowds, feeling an inexplicable need to keep him close, much closer than a bodyguard needs to be to a King. Mako is always uncomfortable when girls come up to him at home, and feels strangely comforted when Wu slings his arm around his shoulders and waves them off, claiming important royal business when they're on their way to see a mover)_

Mako threw himself in front of a bolt of lightning so that it wouldn't hit Wu. Mako _saved_ Wu, and he'd do it again. And again, and again, and again. 

_Oh._

Moonlight has long found i's way into the room now, lighting Wu up and making his brown hair glow like a halo. He's soft, relaxed- no bravado, no attitude. Just Wu.

Mako's not sure how many people have had the privilege of seeing him like this. 

"I love you too." Mako whispers, so quiet that to anyone else it would sound no different from a breath. 

Wu doesn't respond- he's fast asleep. 

And just like that, a weight lifts off his chest. A suffocating pressure, a confusion he's hidden away for so long, all but disappeared. 

Mako can breathe again, and it's nice. It's really, _really_ nice. 

"I love you." He murmurs again, unable to take his eyes off of Wu. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-" 

Three words. A mantra. He's never been so truthful before. 

He's so dazed by his epiphany that he doesn't feel the onset of static buzz in his head, the light in the room brightening and darkening as his vision begins to flicker. 

Mako, for some funny reason, knows that he's going home. 

* * *

He wakes up with a gasp. 

Sputtering, choking and _loud,_ he coughs, his body jerking up wildly, his hand slapping over his chest in a weak attempt to calm his spiked heartbeat. 

He's in Asami's mansion- the bed is soft, and the comforters that lay over him are too warm. He kicks them off weakly. 

"Is this home?" He mumbles to himself- he feels his face, his hair, palming over his body for any sign that he was wrong, that he _wasn't_ home, that he _hadn't_ learned what the spirits were trying to tell him. 

They were trying to help him realise, weren't they? 

_Right?_

Next to his bed is a large couch- strikingly different from the rest of the room, it was obvious it had been dragged in to accomodate his friends. 

_His friends._

They lay in a tangled heap on the couch- Bolin is sprawled over the laps of Asami and Korra, who's heads are lolling onto their shoulders. There's a little bit of drool dripping down his chin. There's barely enough space for the three of them, let alone four- 

_Wu._

There he is. 

_His_ Wu. 

His Wu with the emerald coloured robes and long lashes that hang over dark cheekbones and perfectly coiffed hair and unscarred eyebrows and tiny demeanour and big personality.

 _His_ Wu. 

(" _I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you")_

Ringing through his head like a mantra. 

Mako heats up his fingers till they're burning hot to the touch, wincing as he leans over to poke Bolin squarely in the forehead. It's a mean trick, one he hasn't pulled on his little brother since they were kids, but he'll allow himself a treat. After all, he's been in a coma for- who _knows_ how long? 

Bolin wakes with a yowl, jolting out of the laps of Asami and Korra and onto the floor with a grunt. It's enough to startle the women up, Korra igniting her hand and whirling her head around wildly, eyes narrowed and looking for danger. Mako feels a bit bad now. He knows that after the war, none of them are much for surprises anymore. 

Wu stirs, and Mako watches as his eyes blink open. 

Once, twice. 

Green meets amber.

_Wide open._

"Mako!" Bolin gasps, slapping a hand over his forehead, yelping when it hits the burn. "You- _you-"_

"You're _awake!"_ Asami claps, throwing herself onto the bed and flinging her arms around him. Korra's not far behind, and soon his friends are all atop of him, their weight making him wheeze until they guiltily let up. 

"Holy shit." Korra murmurs. "Wow. Shit." 

"Hey." He responds weakly, eyes flicking between faces. 

There's an unbearable tension in the room- the type of tension that makes Mako's palms sweat and his heart skip a beat. Everyone can feel it, swimming around them- and it's radiating off of Wu and Mako. 

They're quiet. It's difficult to find the right words, in a time like this. Wu stares at Mako like he's a foreign entity- his eyes round like saucers and mouth half parted in shock. It's because of further inspection that Mako notices his hair is a little messier than normal, and there are eyebags deep inset his face. 

"Mako- you- I-" 

"I love you." Mako blurts, before shutting his mouth with a snap and making a sort of choked noise at the back of his throat, slamming his hand over his lips. He's _mortified-_ the words had slipped off his tongue as soon as he heard Wu's voice again, the words that had been bubbling inside of him for so long, aching to get out. He watches Korra bite back a shocked laugh in the corner of his eye, her shoulders shaking with laughter as Asami, bless her heart, shoos the rest of them out quickly and efficiently, even while Bolin digs his heels in and gasps. 

Leaving Wu and Mako alone. 

"I'm sorry!" Mako says from behind his hand, blinking. He must still be woozy, from the coma, his head spinning a little. Or maybe its nerves. Adrenaline. He can't tell. 

"You- you what?" 

Wu's voice is shocked, a little shaky. He runs his hand through his hair- a nervous habit, and maybe _that's_ why his hair is so out of order. _Mako_ makes him nervous. 

But his voice is tinged with something else, too. Something positive. 

_Hope._

And Mako- well, he's already said it, hasn't he? 

"I love you." He says, a little firmer- he doesn't know if he's convincing Wu or _himself_ at this point. 

Another pause.

"Oh my- _Spirits,_ Mako." Wu coughs, sounding a little watery, his face flooded red. "It- it took you almost _dying_ to tell that to me?" 

It's a serious conversation- it's an _important_ conversation. One that could change his life. 

But Mako _laughs._ He _laughs,_ and he's sure his nosy friends that probably have their ear to the door are wondering what's possessed him, to laugh like this, loud and unbridled. He's a little dizzy when he's done, his lungs gasping for air. 

"Yes." Mako finally chokes out. "Yeah, it did. Sorry." 

Wu looks at him strangely, approaching the bed cautiously, the mattress dipping with his weight as he settles himself on the edge. 

"You- you _idiot."_ Wu sighs, rubbing his eyes- they're red, bloodshot and puffy. Mako hopes Wu hasn't been crying- not over _him._

"I know." Mako whispers back. "I'm sorry it took me so long." 

And he is sorry. He's sorry it took so long for everything to fall into place, sorry that it took so long for him to tell himself the truth instead of hiding from it. He's sorry that they've wasted time. 

"Stop saying sorry. I love you too." Wu murmurs- and Mako's heard it before- he's heard it in _every_ universe. 

It doesn't even compare to hearing it now- _here._ From the Wu of _this_ universe. 

And he smiles. 

"In every universe." He mumbles, and he's slow, to grab Wu's collar gently, pulling him in for a kiss.

A real one. One that belongs to him. 

Wu is warm. Wu is comfortable. 

Wu is familiar. 

"Every universe?" Wu asks, tilting his head a little when they break apart, confused. His mouth is smiling slightly, pink dusting his cheeks. "What did the spirits show you?" 

Mako lays back again, resting his neck against the headboard of the bed, but not before interlocking his fingers with Wu, marvelling at how it seems to _fit_ so perfectly. 

"I'll tell you over a smoothie." He smiles. Wu is satisfied with that answer. Mako doesn't miss how he creeps closer to him. 

It's good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter, as always, is @505daytime!!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
